


[Podfic] duty / devotion

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] dangerous sentiments [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Autistic Julian Bashir, Cardassian Culture, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e01-e02 The Search, Saying I Love You, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Julian sees Garak die in the Dominion simulation, and realises something he probably should have realised months ago.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: [Podfic] dangerous sentiments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077545
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] duty / devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [duty / devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995731) by [pyrrhic_victory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victory/pseuds/pyrrhic_victory). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-subjectivity-of-pain/04.%20duty%20-%20devotion.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-subjectivity-of-pain/04.%20duty%20-%20devotion.mp3) | 36 MB | 0:51:42  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-subjectivity-of-pain/04.%20duty%20-%20devotion.m4b)  
  
| 60 MB | 0:51:42


End file.
